


If I never knew you

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon looked into her eyes as she aimed a bow at him<br/>“Ygritte you know I didn’t have a choice. You always knew who I was, what I am. I have to go home now. I know you won’t hurt me.” Jon said sadly.<br/>“You know nothing Jon Snow.”<br/>“I know you love me and Ygritte look at me, I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I never knew you

Jon looked into her eyes as she aimed a bow at him

“Ygritte you know I didn’t have a choice. You always knew who I was, what I am. I have to go home now. I know you won’t hurt me.” Jon said sadly.

“You know nothing Jon Snow.”

“I know you love me and Ygritte look at me, I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.”

 

If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

 

Jon took her hand in his running the other hand stroking her fiery hair

 

And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me.

 

Ygritte wrapped him in a hug as she started to cry.

 

In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

 

He lifted up her head and rubbed the tears away with his thumb before stroking her cheek.

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

 

Jon rested his forehead on Ygritte’s as she started singing

 

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

 

She took his hands in her own and looked into his eyes and they both sang with voice entwined

 

Ygritte: Oh if I never knew you

Jon: There's no moment I regret

Ygritte: If I never felt this love

Jon: Since the moment that we met

Ygritte: I would have no inkling of

Jon: If our time has gone too fast

Ygritte: How precious life can be...

Jon: I've lived at last...

 

Jon gave her a watery smile as he walked back to his horse and then turned around again.

 

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you

 

Once on his horse Jon looked once more at her and at the last moment she ran towards him, she pulled him down for a kiss before smiling sadly.

 

“Maybe one day we can revisit that cave Ygritte.” Jon said smiling hopefully

 

“You better, I’ll be waiting.” She replied grinning before Jon rode off and she wept.


End file.
